Voleyball
by trisha.218
Summary: Who knew that a particular sport can lead to new discoveries. Lackson with hints of Moliver. PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. Complete!
1. Sign Ups!

_**Hope you like the first chapter! This is my fist story, so please review and tell me what you think:)**_**_  
P.S-I edited the first chapter-its so much easier when its in this format! I've tried to make it better formatted yet again, so try to follow the storyline:)_**

Miley and Lilly were both heading to chemistry class when they were approached by Joanie.

"Hey Lilly, are you trying out for the volleyball tournament next week?"

Right after she said the words 'volleyball' and 'tournament', Lilly got really excited.

"There's a volleyball tournament?! I'm signing up! Where do we sign…"

"Wanna be my partner? I need one and you're the best volleyball player I can find," interrupted Joanie. "C'mon, sign ups are in the gym and class doesn't start in another 10 minutes."

As soon as she finished that sentence, they both started heading for the gym, leaving Miley near the lockers in the hallway.

"Ya, I'm not that good in volleyball so y'all can just go without me."

Just when class was about to start, Lilly came and sat down right in front of her. "So Lilly, you're playing in the tournament next week?" started Miley.

"I think so. We were supposed to try out first—we're definitely playing next week."

Right after school, Miley hurried home so she can watch that chick flick she's been dying to watch while forcing Oliver to watch it with her since Lilly was at volleyball practice.

Miley looked over at Oliver "Oliver, are you crying?"

Oliver tried to think of something to say "N-no. Dust just went into my eyes." Oliver was pretending to act all tough and trying to cover up the fact that he still cries at chic flicks

sometimes. Miley nodded "See Oliver, this is what soap operas do to you. They just make you too sensitive."

Oliver quickly changed the subject "what time was Lilly coming home anyway?" Miley looked at her watch "She should be coming home…" Then the door opened "…I'm guessing about

now." They noticed Joanie limping and Lilly trying to help her.

"Lilly what happened?" gasped Miley. Lilly began to explain "Well, when we were having a one on one game, Joanie fell while trying to spike the ball."

"I'll get you some ice." While Miley ran to get some ice from the fridge, she began to wonder whether she was able to play in the tournament. "Here ya go."

"Thanks, Stinky." Joanie always had this habit of calling her that whenever she had the chance.

"Are you going to be able to play next week?" said Oliver.

"Of course she will be able to play." replied Lilly "You will be able to play right?"

"Um..ya, totally. I'll just lie down here till my ankle gets better….ow…I'm sorry Lilly but I think you have to find another partner. There's no way I can play next week." Just then Jackson

came downstairs to check the fridge to see if there's anything to eat.

"Anyways, Lilly, I'm really sorry about this….Lilly?" Lilly was in a whole different world as soon as Jackson came downstairs. She had a secret crush on him for a really long time. Miley

waved her hand in front of her "Earth to Lilly? Anyone home?"

Lilly shook her head "Huh?" Joanie started again "I said you have to look for another partner. Sorry, but I just won't be able to play next week." As soon as Joanie said those words,

Lilly began to panic..even more. "What?! How am I supposed to find another partner in such short notice? Miley, you've gotta help me find another partner! " Miley gave Oliver the _help_

look "Um..ya I'll try to find someone."

"OMG thank you sooooooooo much Miley! C'mon Joanie, I'll help you get home. Thanks again Miley."

"Oliver, you've gotta help me. Know any good volleyball players?" said Miley as soon as Lilly shut the door.

"Sorry, but you're on your own here." said Oliver.

"Urgh…fine I'll try to find one. Thanks for your help." Miley said sarcastically.

The next morning, Miley headed to the beach in hope of finding a decent volleyball player but unfortunately, there was no luck. All the people she asked were either already paired up

or they didn't want to play in the tournament. She then heard a familiar voice behind her. "Hey Miley! So, did you get me a partner?" said a very excited Lilly.

"Well…see, it's like this…um….I-I've found you a partner. I'll introduce you two this afternoon" Lilly started to do her happy dance right across the beach when Oliver came.

"So, you've finally got a partner for her? Who?" Oliver was waiting for an answer while Miley was trying to find the right answer to the question. Before Miley could even open her

mouth, Oliver interrupted her, "And, you didn't get her a partner."

"Technically, no. But I will…this afternoon."

"Did you ask everyone? Family, friends, acquaintances…"

Just then Miley had an idea. She didn't ask exactly _everyone_. And besides, she had to get a partner who was a good volleyball player right? "I know exactly who to ask, but it might not

be that easy." Lilly was chowing down on some hot dogs when Miley entered the room. "Lilly, be prepared to meet your new partner. He's pretty good when it comes to volleyball.."

"He's a he? Thank yoooou! Is he hot?"

She gave Lilly a weird look "I can't promise you that."

_**And that's the first chapter. Please review and let me know what you think of it. I'm half way throught the second chapter so i might update this weekend. **_


	2. Oh Sweet Nibblets

**_Here's the second chapter. Please review and tell me what you think:) As you may or may not know, I had to re arrange the story a bit cuz of the formatting:S_**

As soon as Lilly saw who it was, she smiled even more. It was Jackson who walked through the front door "Hey Lilly. Looks like I'll be your new partner."

"Cool. Are you any good?"

"Well, I can show you when we have our practice. I'll play you and you'll decide. I'll meet you at the beach."

Lilly seemed to be spaced out yet again. A few seconds later she snapped out of it. "Ya..I just have to get something first. Meet you there." As soon as Jackson left, Lilly started happy

dancing around Miley's kitchen.

Miley rolled her eyes "Oh sweet niblets, you _**do**_ like him."

Lilly stopped and began to stutter "W-what? L-like him? C'mon, he's you brother. You actually think I would…"

"What do you possibly see in him? Well, since you're my best friend, I guess all I have to say is go for it..even if it does make me gag a bit."

"Thanks Miley. So, how did you get Jackson to do this? Did he ask you for money?"

"Nope. Let me tell exactly what happened."

*Flashback*

"Hey Jackson, I need to ask you something."

Jackson looked up from his hot dog he was eating. "What do you want?" His mouth was so full with food, she could hardly understand him.

"Well, there's this volleyball tournament and Lilly needs a partner. How about it?"

Jackson took about five seconds to really think about it. "Hmm..a volleyball tournament? Well I do have a gifted talent for that. Sure, I'll be her partner."

Miley was shocked that it was this easy "Wow, I'm impressed. I thought this was going to be hard, but it was easier than I thought. You didn't even ask me for anything in return."

"Well, I have my reasons."

*End of flashback*

Lilly looked puzzled. "Wait...what did he mean by _I have my reasons_?" Lilly was deep in thought for about 10 seconds and then jumped. "OMG maybe he feels the same way!!"

"Oh, come on Lilly…are you sure?"

"Definitely. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go to practice."

Miley followed Lilly to the beach so she can spy on her and Jackson. Oliver saw her hiding behind a tree and waved at her. "Hey Miley! Watcha doing…Ow!"

"Quiet down! I'm experimenting."

"What are you experimenting for? I mean they're just having a one on one game."

Miley looked up "Doesn't take much brain power to figure out.."

"Wow Jackson, you are really good at this. Probably even better than me." smiled Lilly

"Thanks, you're pretty good yourself."

Lilly caught the ball, "We have to let the judges know that I have a new partner. I mean, if I don't tell them, they won't let you play."

Just then, Lilly saw coach Kalin jog by. "Hey coach! Listen, I have a new partner. Joanie sprained her ankle so she couldn't play."

Coach Kalin pointed at Jackson "So Stewart is your new partner? Okay, I'll let the others know. Good luck!"

Miley and Oliver were still watching the whole thing. "Aww, I sure hope that things work out."

Oliver finally understood what was going on. "So Lilly likes him?" Miley's face lighted up and gave him a pat on the head just like she would for a dog "Good for you. You finally

understand."

"Well, it's still pretty weird that you are so ok with this" said Oliver.

"I'm still trying to deal with it. I have to support her. She looks like she really likes him."

After they finished practicing, Lilly and Jackson decided to get something to eat. Lilly completely forgot that she didn't have any cash on her. Jackson noticed that she was looking for

change.

"I can buy you something if you want since you dont have any money with you."

"Nah. Then I would feel bad that you're giving your money away so I can have something to eat."

Jackson smiled "consider it as a gift. Maybe as a early birthday present."

Lilly made a huge gin. She hoped that it didn't look to awkward. "Okay, fine. But I'm paying you back one of these days." Jackson gave the money and ordered 2 hot dogs.

"Hey, wanna have a race to see who can chug it down first?" suggested Jackson.

"Bring it."

They started to eat their hotdogs as quickly as possible. Before Jackson could even finish, Lilly jumped out of her seat and shouted "Done! I won, you lost--boo ya!"

Jackson rolled his eyes "Brag all you want, but you know I would've won if we had drinks along with it."

"Oh yeah? Well, I think somebodys jealous" Lilly said while laughing. "You know, we should've started hanging out a long time ago. I'm realy having fun."

"Ya, me too."

Miley and Oliver were both sitting on the couch while watching T. V. She ran towards the door becuse she heard some voices.

"Miley, what are you doing?"

"Shh, i think thats Lilly and Jackson."

"So do you think we'll bring home the gold?" asked Lilly.

"Ya. I mean you're a great player, I won a trophy two years ago, we make a great team."

Lilly turned around for a split second so he doesn't see her blush, and turned back around "Thanks."

Miley and Oliver heard the key in the doorknob from the other side. "run!" Miley ran to the couch while Oliver jumped onto the couch.

The door opened a split second after.

"So, how did it go?" asked Miley

"Good, good." after Jackson said that, he went upstairs.

"I think he likes me back." jumped Lilly

"Really? Well what did he say?" asked Miley, really interested.

"Its not what he said, its what he did. He bought me a hotdog."

Miley widened her eyes "Well, it looks likes that he likes you."

Oliver looked at his watch "well, I would love to listen to to this chat, but I have to go. Talk to you two tomorrow."

Miley turned back to Lilly when the door shut. "Listen, I have a consert tomorrow. Wanna come hang out with us backstage? Or are you busy?"

Lilly didn't know what to say. She had to practice tomorrow, and maybe that would distract her?

"Did I mention that Jackson is gonna be there?"

"Okay sure. But I don't want any distractions. It might effect our chances of winning." said Lilly.

Miley rolled her eyes "Don't worry about it. And besides, everytime you're trying to impress someone you play twice as hard. You just worry too much."

"Good point. I'll be there."

**_And there you have it! The second chapter. I'll post the third chapter later this week. I think this story will have about 5 chapters so I'll update ASAP:)_**


	3. He Likes Me for Me

_**Here's my third chapter! I really enjoy writing these things so I might update sooner than you think.:)  
Thank you all for being so supportive! I'm slightly improving with my story writing and formatting skills thank to the suggesstions!:)**_

Miley and Lilly were just putting on their finishing touches before going to the concert. Miley put on her Hannah wig and her emerald necklace. Lily put on her blue wig and that sweet

smelling perfume she just bought. The wig Lilly had on reminded her about that dream she had about Lilly liking Jackson and Jackson liking Lilly.

"Ok Lilly lets go, you look fine." She pulled Lilly out of her room and headed downstairs. "Ever since you've admitted your feelings for him, you take twice as long in the mirror." They

headed towards the limo waiting in the driveway and opened the door.

"Ok, we're leaving for the concert. Bye dad."

"Have fun."

Miley let Lilly go first so that she can sit next to Jackson, and also because she kinda wanted to sit next to Oliver. During the past fifteen minutes, all Lilly could talk about was the

tournament and how she wanted to beat her apponent, Kristy. Kristy also was her enemy, mostly because she used to date Jackson.

The limo pulled up at the curve of the stadium. There were about 2, 000 fans trying to get Hannah Montanna's autograph. After they went inside, they went backstage.

"Hannah!" said a voice right behind her. It was Tracy, wishing her luck before she preforms. "Hannah, did you hear? Beyonce is throwing a party and she told me to tell you that you're

invited."

"I'll be there. Can I bring some friends?"

"Yup, she said you could bring anyone. Oh, and Lola, try to restrain yourself when spotting a celebrity. We don't wanna repeat the Orlando Bloom incident."

Traci's phone began to ring suddenly "I've gotta take this. Best of luck. Chaaaw."

"Well, I've gotta go. You three have fun. Oh, and Oliver, I just saw Shakira pass by. Maybe you should get an autograph for me." said Miley.

Oliver quickly looked back to see if she was there "I didn't see her when we came."

Miley gave Oliver the sign lanuage for _get out of here_, hoping that he would leave

"Ohhh riight. Well, I'm going, away from here, to get an autograph. This might take a while." Before he went out the door, he gave miley the thumbs up, and then ran.

"You two have fun."

"So Lilly, how did this all start? I mean between you and Kristy."

"H-how did this happen? Um..it all began with.." Lilly knew that she couldn't say that her jelousy was part of what started all of this. She still could tell him the other half of the story.

"Well, she just started competing with me-always bragging when she wins something. This is a huge chance to crush her." She had that evil look on her face and started to look like

those people who were planning evil schemes.

"Well, thats.. interesting." said Jackson.

"So what made you want to play?" said Lilly

"Well, there are many reasons why. I guess one reason is because I wanted to hang out with you."

Lilly smiled "Aww, you wanted to get to know me?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, you're pretty cool and we have a lot in common...and there's another reason why I'm playing."

Lilly seemed really interested now. "And what is that?"

"This was supposed to be a secret, but I guess I can trust you. I'm also trying to impress someone."

"Does this girl go to our school, perhaps?"

"Ya."

"And is she a little younger?"

"Yup."

"And does this girl have a name that rhymes with..." just then Oliver came in.

"Hey! Sorry I took so long, its just that there was a big lineup, but I finally got it."

Lilly took the paper from him "There's nothing on it. This is just a shopping list."

"Give me that. Its on another paper..that I put in my pocket."

"Ya, whatever. Didn't you have anywhere to go?"

"No not really. Anyways, if you see a big security guard, tell him that im really sorry."

The last 30 minutes of the concert isn't exactly what Lilly planned. She thought Jackson was actually gonna tell her how he feels, until Oliver showed up.

"Hey y'all. I see everyone's having a good time. Lilly, whats wrong?" said Miley

"Come here. I'll tell you over there."

"Ok Lilly, what happened?"

"I think Jackson was about to say that he likes me. I just needed about ten more seconds, but then Oliver came in." sighed Lilly

"Sweet niblets." Miley walked up to Oliver "Oliver can I talk to you in private?"

"Ok, sure just..."

"Now."

"Ok, whats this about now?" asked Oliver

"You weren't supposed to come back ya doughnut!"

"I left them alone so they can talk, wasn't I supposed to do that?"

"Five minutes doesn't cut it."

"Why don't you just bring them to the hollywood party?"

"Bring them to the party? Gee, why didn't I think of that?" Miley said sarcastically.

"Oh oh." Oliver panicked.

Miley was wondering what was Oliver talking about.

"Oliver, what is it?"

"Um. We've gotta go. I'm kinda not allowed to be here and if he sees me then there _will_ be trouble."

"Uh, okaay, but what did you exactly do?"

"Thats not important right now. Lets just go."

Miley walked over to Lilly and Jackson "Listen, we kinda have to go."

"Is this about the party?" said Jackson

"No. Ok, can we just go?"

After a half hour drive, they finally arrived at the party. Miley gave Oliver a nudge. "So, you're clear on the plan right?"

"Yea ya. Look, I'm not gonna screw up this time. Everythings gonna go according to plan."

Miley tried to believe Oliver when he said that.

"Right..."

**_And there you have it. If you liked this story so far, you'll love the last 2 chapters, but you just have to keep on reading to find out. I'll update as soon as I can-its the end of the weekend so it might take a little longer for me to update._**


	4. Butterflies

**_I finally got the time to write the fourth chapter so here it is!  
ps-I might extend the story to 6 chapters but we'll see how things go. Please review! The more reviews, the more chapters-I need to know what you guys think:)  
If you have anymore suggesstions, please post it on a review! _**

As soon as they went through the entrance, they started to head for the refreshments table.

Miley wispered to Oliver "remember, when I show you the sign, it means that you've gotta go. Lets say, 25-30 minutes tops."

"Riight. Where do we go?" asked Oliver

"It doesn't matter. Just away from here."

Lilly looked at Miley and Oliver "What are you two wispering about?"

Miley looked at her watch "Oh, I totally forgot, I've gotta meet Traci now. I'll be back later." She then gave Oliver the sign when Lilly and Jackson weren't looking.

"Ya..I've gotta go too. My phone is ringing. I better go answer it." Oliver took out his phone and pretended to answer it while walking away.

"Okay..looks like its just the two of us again." started Lilly.

"Ya I guess." Jackson said with his mouth full of cake. "The best thing about hollywood parties is the free food. I don't really care about what celebrity is here-I'm not a girl so I don't

stress out about these things. Hey, could I ask you something?"

Lilly looked up "Sure. What do you wanna ask me?"

"Well, its kind of personal, but here it goes. Remember about that girl I told you about? You know, the one I'm trying to impress."

Lilly then knew exactly what he was talkingg about "Ya. What about her?"

"I've been talking to her for the past couple of days, and I'm pretty sure she would say yes if I ask her out. Do you think she will?"

Lilly suddenly got butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't believe it. Jackson was going to ask her out.

"I think she would."

Jackson smiled "Thats good to hear. I guess I'll ask her on Monday."

"Well, why don't you just ask her now?"

Jackson looked at her "She's in Wahington visiting her granparents, I'll just have to wait until she gets back"

Lilly couldn't believe what she had just heard. All this time, she thought he was talking about her, instead, he was talking about someone else.

"Lilly, are you okay?"

She was trying to hold back her tears. Lilly didn't want Jackson to see her cry.

"Um...ya. I'm fine." sniffed Lilly. She tried to smile. "Listen, I've gotta go. I think I'm coming down with something. Hope things work out between you two."

Miley was talking with Oliver and wondering how things turned out while they were gone. They both heard crying coming from the girls' bathroom. Right away, they exactly knew who it

was.

"Well, now I think I know how well things turned out." said Oliver.

"Sweet niblets. What did he do this time? C'mon" Miley grabbed onto Olivers arm and tried to pull him into the bathroom.

"NO! I am not going into the girls' bathroom!"

"Aw, grow up!"

The two of them entered the bathroom. Luckily, there was no one else there.

Miley saw that the forth stall was locked "Lilly?"

"Oh, um..occupado."

"Come out. Tell us what happened. We're here for you."

Just then, the stall opened. Lilly looked like she was crying for a while now. Her mascara and eyeliner was all smeared and her wig was messy. She began to talk about what had

happened.

"I'm sorry, Lilly." said Miley while hugging her.

Oliver didn't know exactly what to say, so he just came and hugged Lilly too.

"You know, I think all I need to do is to go home, and lie down." sobbed Lilly.

"I feel horrible about all of this. Its all my fault. This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't forced you to come to this party."

"No Miley. Its not your fault. You were just trying to help. But it is gonna be pretty hard playing in the tournament."

Oliver put his hand on Lilly's shoulder "You know, it will probably hurt now, but we'll help you get over this. Maybe we should go and rent a few DVDs. It'll get your mind off things."

"Oliver's right. Look, we could go home, watch a few movies, and get a good laugh."

Lilly shrugged "I guess that's what I need."

"Oh, and maybe we should watch a chick flick or some soap operas later. I love a good comedy."

"Oh, you've got the funny movies?"

"Nope. Its just that Oliver cries during those movies." Miley tried not to laugh, but she couldn't resist. Soon after, Lilly joined in too.

"Oh, sure, laugh it out. And I wasn't crying, there was just dust in my eye."

"Well, I've gotta tell Jackson that we are going. You two head for the limo, I'll meet you there."

Miley called Jackson's phone when she came out the front doors. After about a minute, he finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Jackson, meet me at the front doors."

"Okay, but first, have you've seen Lilly? And is she okay?"

"Ya. She's with us. Just meet me there."

**_I'm starting the fifth chapter. I have a four day weekend so I'll be writing the rest for sure. Long weekend woo:) Please review! I need more reviews from you, I've only have about 4. I know, short chapter. Next one will be longer:)_**


	5. How Could You!

**_Here is the fifth chapter! Please read and review!_**

**_:)_**

As soon as Jackson put his phone away, he started to head towards the front door. He was puzzled on why Lilly ran off like that, and what had gotten her so upset.

Miley was looking at her watch, waiting for Jackson to come out. Finally, the door opened.

Miley walked right up to Jackson. "Jackson! How could you!"

"Huh? What are you talking about? "

"Don't you have any idea about_ why _Lilly's so upset?"

"That's what I can't figure out."

Miley rolled her eyes "Well, think about it. Come on, we're going."

Jackson was walking right behind Miley. All this time, he was thinking about she had just said, and why was he the reason Lilly got all upset?

"Finally, its about time that you two showed up." said Oliver, while trying to comfort Lilly. She was crying on his shoulder until she finally wiped her tears. Jackson could see that Lilly

was crying for quite some time.

"Lilly, I feel awful about this. Whatever I did that got you upset, I'm really sorry."

Lilly looked at him and tried to smile again. "Its not you. I was just thinking about my dog...who died a few years ago. He was one of my best friends."

The next ten minutes was silent all the way from the party to the Stewarts' house. Jackson opened the door since he was the only one with the key, and went straight upstairs.

"So how was the concert?" started Robby Ray.

"Well, to be honest, I think I made things worse." said Miley. Lilly was on the couch and started crying again.

He then realized what this was all about, "What did Jackson do?"

"Um, dad, can you...?"

"Get out of here? Sure. I'll be upstairs if you need me."

Oliver took a look at all the DVDs Miley put on the table. "Well, what movie are we gonna watch first?"

"It doesn't matter. Whatever movie is fine." replied Lilly. She took a glimpse at the movies and took one of the DVDs. "Ohh, on a second thought, I've always wanted to watch Eagle

Eye, but I never got the chance to."

"Eagle Eye? Wait a second lemme see that." Miley examined the video. "I don't remember buying this one..oh wait, it must be Jackson's."

"I've seen that movie before." said Oliver while getting the popcorn.

For the past hour and fifty eight mintes (yes, i actually looked up on how long the movie was:P), all that can be heard was the T. V. Lilly and Oliver had their attention on the movie.

Miley was just thinking about whether the movie distracted Lilly from thinking about Jackson for once.

As soon as the movie finished, Lilly got up. "Well, its getting late. I think I better go home. Well, see ya tomorrow." Even after the movie, she was still thinking about what had

happened about three hours ago.

"Oliver, we've gotta do something. I've never seen her so depresssed. She has gotta get over this, but how?"

"Well..." began Oliver, but interrupted by Miley.

"Wait a minute...Oliver, do you know anything about who Jackson was talking about?"

"All I know is that he was spending a lot of time with this blonde. I think her name is Alexis."

"Hmmm..intersting." Miley knew Alexis from her Spanish class, and she looked _a lot_ like Lilly.

"Of course! This all makes sense now! I mean, its so obvious. How come I haven't think of this before?"

"Um..am I missing something here?" asked Oliver, with his confused look.

"She's two years younger than him, she likes to skateboard, and most impotantly, she looks like Lilly."

"Wow. I never thought of it that way, but that does make sense."

"Well, I'm going to bed. I'll call ya tomorrow."

"Ya, ok. I gotta go too, see ya."

The next morning, as soon as Miley got up, she took out her phone and called Oliver.

"Hello?"

"Oliver, meet me at the beach in twenty minutes."

"Can you call me back in an hour?"

"No. Just meet me there."

Miley was at Rico's, waiting for Oliver to come. She looked at her watch and ate a frie.

"Hey Miley. Ohh, fries lemme take some. Sorry I didn't have breakfast because _someone_ rushed me over here."

"Ya, sorry about that. Okay, Jackson should start his shift in about ten minutes so I'm gonna call Lilly. I'll be right back."

Little did they know, Rico was eavesdropping on the whole conversation.

"So, is this plan about trying to get those two together? I mean Lilly and Jackson." said Rico.

"Ya. Wait a minute...how do you know?" asked Oliver.

"I've known this for quite a while now. I'm surprised that he doesn't know it himself."

"Hey. Lilly's coming in ten minutes." interuppted Miley.

"Uh, Miley, Rico knows about our plan." Oliver pointed out.

"What? How did he find out? Rico, you've gotta promise me you won't say anything." pleaded Miley.

"Calm down toots. I'm not gonna say anything, for a price."

"Fine. What do you want?"

"Ten bucks." Miley took out her walet and searched for a spare ten. She found one and handed it over.

"Okay, Rico, how did you find out?" damanded Miley.

"Oh. I've known this for a long time. Lilly likes Jackson, Jackson likes Lilly. Why do you think he's hanging around that blonde?"

"So I am right. He _does_ like Lilly. But how do I get him to admit it?"

"You know, I'll be happy to help." insisted Rico.

"And why would you want to help?" Oliver asked.

"So I can get another twenty, and because he's always talking to her on his shift. I'm losing money thanks to him. Cash please." Miley took out another twenty and handed it to him.

"Hey guys!" greeted Lilly "Ohh, fries, gimme."

"Well, since you're here, lets go all the way over there. That means you too, Oliver."

"Ya, sure okay." He took the last two fries and then followed Miley and Lilly.

Miley had no idea what Rico was planning. She just hoped it would get them both together soon.

**_Hope you liked the fifth chapter! It turns out that I'll post the sixth chapter next week. I thought I would have a lot of free time this weekend, but its turns out that I'm busy. I'm still thinking about the next chapter and how everything will play out, so I'll update in a week or so._**


	6. Close Call

_**Here is the sixth chapter! I thought this would be a five chapter story, but it will probably be eight or nine chapters. Please review-I need more reviews especially for this chapter:):)**_

_**~~Thanks in advance~~**_

_****************************************************************************_

Miley, Lilly and Oliver headed towards one of the tables and they each took a seat.

"So Lilly, how is everything?" asked Miley.

"Never been better. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that you looked really upset yesterday."

"Well, I _was_ upset, but now, I'm over it. Time to move on." said Lilly. The truth was that she had tried to get over this, but somehow she just couldn't. When she turned around, she saw Jackson talking to Alexis again.

Miley and Oliver noticed that Lilly wasn't really over this when they turned around to see what she was looking at.

"Oh no.." gasped Miley. She grabbed Oliver's arm and walked away from the table. "If he asks her out, she'll never get over this." she whispered.

"You're right. Well, what are we supposed to do?"

"I'll be right back. You stay here with Lilly."

"Got it." nodded Oliver.

Miley could hear their conversation when she approached Rico's. She hoped that it wasn't too late. She hid under one of the tables to eavesdrop.

"So anyway…what I want to ask you is…well, there's this dance coming up and I was wondering…" Before Jackson could even finish the sentence, Rico quickly interrupted him.

"Sorry to interrupt on your conversation, but GET TO WORK."

"Fine." Jackson turned to Alexis. "Talk to you later."

Miley was about to get up from under the table until Alexis saw her.

"Miley? What are you doing under there?"

"Oh..I dropped my earring. Found it." said Miley, while pretending to pick up a small earring.

"Okay then. Well, see ya later."

Miley ran over to Rico "So, what's the plan?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. You're lucky that I even managed to interrupt their conversation before he asked her to that dance."

"Ya, that was a close call." said Miley. "Your plan better work."

"What plan?" asked Lilly.

Miley and Rico both turned around. "The plan…" started Rico. There was a five second pause while they tried to think of something to say.

"..How you plan on winning the volleyball tournament." continued Miley.

Lilly nodded slightly "Right..and why are you telling Rico this?"

"No reason. Well, I'm gonna go work on my tan now." said Miley while pulling out her sunglasses.

"Well, have fun. Oliver and I are going surfing." said Lilly.

After Lilly went, Oliver faced Miley "Sorry, I tried to stop her" and then followed Lilly.

Jackson was already half asleep when he started his shift. As soon as Rico noticed this, he pulled out a megaphone and smiled evilly. "Wake up!"

The sound of the megaphone made him jump about one meter back.

"Jeez, what are you trying to do?! Make me go deaf?"

"No sleeping during your shift! I'm watching you. Oh, and by the way, you're working during your break."

"What? Why?"

"Because all week you've been talking to that girl and I'm losing money. Now get to work."

Oliver and Lilly were both heading back when Rico called Lilly's name.

"Hey Lilly, I need to ask you a favour. I need you to supervise the shack for about an hour till I get back."

"Okay but.." Before Lilly could even finish the sentence, Rico ran off. She turned around to face Oliver. "Well, I guess I'll be supervising for the next hour. I better get paid for this."

"Good luck then." said Oliver.

Oliver made his way towards Miley and sat beside her. "Hey Miley."

"Hey Oliver. Where's Lilly?

"She's right over there. Rico asked her to supervise for about an hour."

"Why are you so tired?" asked Lilly.

"Couldn't sleep. Now I have to work overtime."

"Aw, that sucks. Who was that girl you were talking to?"

"Alexis. She's the girl I was talking about."

Of course, Lilly knew her because she's in the same class as her and Miley, but she wanted to ask anyway.

"Cool. What's she like?"

"She's really nice. She's two years younger, she likes to skateboard, and…" he then realized something, just by saying those words; was it really Lilly who he was crushing on or Alexis? Both of them had similar personalities, they looked very much alike and he's always had a thing for blondes.

"Jackson?"

"Oh..sorry. I was just thinking about something."

Lilly looked puzzled "Were you about to say something? You just stopped after mid sentence."

Jackson shook his head "Never mind."

While he was cleaning the tables, he was thinking about what feelings he had towards Lilly. Did he only think of her as his little sisters best friend, or was there something more to it? _Maybe I do like her. It's not Alexis who I like, its Lilly _he thought. Now he knew why she was so upset yesterday. Maybe she feels the same way. He couldn't hide his feelings anymore, he had to tell her.

"Hey Lilly. Listen, I have to tell you something."

"Ya, okay. What is it?" Lilly wondered what he was about to ask her. She noticed that he looked quite nervous.

_**Well, what did you guys think? Please review! Sorry it took a little longer to post this but it's up now. I had more time to do this chapter so I made sure that it was a good one. I was busy this past week and I'll be busy this week also. Hope you like this chapter. I'll post the next chapter soon. **_


	7. The Wicked Witch of the West

**_Here is the seventh chapter! Read and review please!_**

Lilly was wondering what he wanted to say. Deep down, she probably knew what he wanted to tell her, but she still wasn't 100% sure.

"Okay, I'm just gonna come out and say it. I-I think I like you."

"Well, I like you too. You're really fun to be with." Lilly knew exactly what he was talking about which made her smile, but she just wanted to hear what else he had to say before admitting her real feelings.

"That's not what exactly I mean. I mean that I kinda like you more than just a friend."

Hearing those words made her blush more than ever.

Jackson took a deep breath and then continued "I know that I've been spending a lot of time with Alexis for the past week, but I guess it was because she looked like you. I wasn't sure about my feelings towards you so I guess ... I mean, I know that.."Jackson was interrupted when Lilly's lips pressed against his. At first, he was surprised because it was so sudden, but he started kissing her back. After about a minute, they broke apart.

"Well, now I know that you feel the same way as I do." said Jackson.

"I've always liked you. I just didn't want anyone to find out too soon, and I couldn't tell Miley."

"Um, could I have some water please?" the voice sounded very familiar to Lilly. When she knew who it was, she rolled her eyes and turned around.

Kristy's face lighted up. "Hey Jackson. Long time no see." She then faced Lilly "Hello Lilly."

"Hello Kristy." Lilly had the same look in her eyes as Kristy did. The competitive glare.

"I hear that your partner twisted her ankle. Too bad that you have to back out. What a shame."

Jackson put his arm around Lilly and smiled "Well, I'm her new partner. I couldn't let my _girlfriend_ back out of the competition without taking home this years trophy."

Kristy's eyes grew wide. "Well, me and my partner are gonna bring home the gold this year. I'll see you two at the tournament tomorrow."

Lilly turned to Jackson as soon as Kristy left. "Oh no..we haven't really practiced that much this weekend. How are we supposed to beat the _wicked witch of the west_?"

"We still have today to practice. I get off in about two hours."

Miley and Oliver were both sitting on separate tanning chairs, except Oliver had something on his mind. He had a secret too. All week, he was finding the perfect moment to ask Miley to the dance. Everything was quiet, so he thought that this was the perfect time to ask.

"Miley, could I ask you something?"

She took off her sunglasses and put it in her purse. "Sure. What's up?"

"Are you going to the dance on Friday?"

"Sadly, I don't have anyone to go with. How about you?"

"Not yet. I was wondering if..."

Just then, Rico interrupted the convorsation. "Looks like my plan worked better than I thought." He turned to Miley "You owe me another twenty."

"Money boy say what?"

"Asking me for favours isn't cheap. Now gimme."

Miley took out her wallet and took out another twenty. "Fine."

Rico grabbed the twenty from her hand.

"So, how do you know that your plan worked so well?" asked Miley.

"Take a look for yourelf." Rico looked at all the money he's made today. "Well, nice scamming you." After he said that, he ran off.

Miley looked at Oliver "Remind me to **never** ask him for a favour again. So, what were you going to say?"

Oliver took a deep breath. "Do you want to go to the dance with me?"

Miley started to blush "Sure. I would love to."

*********************************************************

"Okay, one more point till I get the trophy" said Lilly.

"Um, the tournament is tommorrow" Jackson pointed out.

"I know. I'm just imagining what will happen tomorrow. I can't wait to see the look on Kristy's face when we win." smiled Lilly.

"Way to be optamistic. Hey can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Whats on your mind?"

Jackson looked at the ball he was holding before looking up. "Wanna go to the dance with me?"

"I'd like that."

**_I know, short chapter. But the last two chapters are always short. I'll post the final chapter soon. I need more reviews-i need 2 know what I'm doing right..or wrong. again, its my first story ever:):) Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_**


	8. We Own This Game

_**Here is the 8**__**th**__** chapter! I'm first gonna finish the last chapter of this story before starting the next chapter of my new story **__**My Best Friend's Ex**__**, so here it is! Please **__**R & R!**_

The next day, Oliver and Miley were both heading for the gym to watch the tournament. Lilly was stretching and Jackson was practicing his serve while Miley and Oliver dropped off their bags on the front bleachers.

Kristy and her partner, Jessica both approached Lilly. "Well, well, well. Looks like that Truscott still hasn't backed out of the competition. That's bold, I have to admit. Are you sure that you don't want to back out now while you still have your dignity?"

Lilly crossed her arms and gave her a dirty look. "Well, I clearly don't get how you've made it to the finals. I've seen you play, and I've gotta say, by the look of your performance, we will win this years' trophy."

Kristy rolled her eyes "We own this game, and we'll see who's the better player. Well, good luck. You need it." Jessica whispered something to Kristy and then laughed, while they were both walking to their side of the court.

Miley walked to Lilly after Kristy and Jessica both left. "Hey Lilly."

"Oh hey Miley. Come to watch the game?"

"Definitely. And, don't worry; you are twice as good as Kristy is. I know that for a fact."

"Are you saying that to make me feel better or is it that you really think so?"

"Both."

"Hey Miley, the game is about to start. I think we should head back to our seats." interrupted Oliver.

"Ya okay." She turned back to Lilly "Best of luck."

"Good luck." Oliver gave two thumbs up to Lilly and then took a seat beside Miley.

"Hey Lilly. So are you ready to crush the other team?" said Jackson.

"Oh yeah."

"Lets do this."

**Announcer: Welcome to the fifth annual volleyball tournament. Whoever wins this, will go home with the first place trophy. Let the competition begin.**

And the competition began. Kristy made the first serve, when Lilly spiked the ball and scored a point.

"Oh yeah." Lilly gave Jackson a high five. She turned to Kristy and Jessica "Not so confident now are you?"

……

**It seems like we have a tie. The competition is heating up, who will win? It seems like it's anyone's game now.**

Jackson made the serve, which made the ball fly half court. Kristy spiked the ball, which then hit Lilly. It was pretty obvious that Kristy did it on purpose.

The entire audience got up to see if she was okay.

"Lilly, are you all right?" asked Jackson. He gave out his hand and helped her get up.

"She is so gonna get it now. That was no accident." said Lilly while rubbing her head.

Coach Kalin appeared on the volleyball court, running up to Lilly. "Are you alright?"

"Ya, I'm fine. No damage."

"Okay, Time." Yelled Coach Kalin, and then jogged off the court.

Lilly hit the ball as hard as she could, which made it bounce off the ceiling. Kristy and Jessica were just too slow to even see where the ball was going because it was so fast.

**And this year's champions are…Jackson Stewart and Lilly Truscott.**

One of the other coaches walked up to both of them and handed them the trophy.

"Congratulations to you both." she said while giving them each a handshake.

The whole gym was cheering, as they do for every game after someone wins.

Lilly smiled at Jackson. "We did it."

Jackson smiled back and held Lilly's hand. "I told you we make a good team." His lips then met Lilly's. The whole audience had their eyes on the two blondes who were sharing a kiss in front of hundreds of people. Jackson and Lilly both knew it was a Public Display of Affection, but they didn't care.

_**Awww. Sweet ending. Well, that's it! Again, R & R and make sure to read my other story **__**My Best Friend's Ex:):)**_


End file.
